Broken Promises
by kuntrygal
Summary: 10 years after leaving for college Edward returns to Forks. Can Bella forgive him for all of his broken promises? Can the Cullen Family regain her trust? A story following WitFit prompts. REPOST/REWORKED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

**Word prompt: Fidgety**

**Un-betad**

**BPOV**

I'm nervous and fidgety and I hate him all the more for it.

The name Cullen isn't that uncommon is it? I mean just because there are two new Dr. Cullen's starting here at Seattle Grace today, doesn't mean it has to be him or someone in his family right?

I sometimes wonder if he or his family ever thinks about me. Then I have to remind myself that it doesn't matter if they do. They left me. They destroyed me. They don't deserve to have a place in my thoughts or heart anymore.

When he broke things off with me, it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. It was bad enough when the whole Cullen family left Forks, and left me here alone. Of course at the time I still had my father Charlie, but he was always at the station, or fishing. Short of committing a crime or growing gills I didn't stand a chance of gaining his attention. My mom Renee was busy chasing after her flavor of the month. Usually they were half her age, she said it keeps her young. She couldn't be bothered with me. Esme was more of a mother to me than Renee ever was, and Carlisle was like a second father to me. Emmett and Alice were the brother and sister I'd never had. Alice was my best friend and confidant. But they all left me without a second thought.

I had convinced myself and him that it would be ok. But that was only because I knew we would be together again in a year. I was counting down the days on my calendar. What a fool I'd been. We didn't make it through the first semester.

After he broke things off with me, my best friend Jacob met the love of his life Vanessa. She was a new student to his school. I understood it being a new relationship and all that he had to devote more time to her, but he ended up abandoning me as well.

I finished my senior year of high school in a daze. The last semester of school my father Charlie passed away. Since I was already eighteen, I was allowed to stay on my own. You would think that with Charlie having been a police officer he would have had better life insurance. However what he had barely covered the cost of the funeral. Renee couldn't be bothered to come help. Jacob's father Billy helped me best he could. I ended up having to put the house up for sale. What little bit of profit that was made from the sale I used to pay off all of his outstanding bills.

As soon as I could I packed up what little I had left and moved to Seattle to attend school. I couldn't stand to stay in Forks, there were too many memories there. Now it seems that the worst of my memories may be coming here to Seattle to haunt me.

I'm reposting a story I had started last year, with a few changes. The chapters will be short, I will attempt to update daily, if not at least several times a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word prompt: Dull**

**EPOV**

There is a God and apparently he hates me. Out of all of the hospitals in the United States, how did I end up back here in Washington State? Of course Seattle isn't that close to Forks, but it is close enough to make the dull ache I've had in my heart for the last 10 years become more prominent. Seattle is too close to Forks. To close to what I left behind. Too close to her.

Today will be my first day as the new ER Attending Physician position at Seattle Grace. The plan had always been to come back to Washington once I finished Med School. Years ago when I started applying to schools the plan had been to move back to Forks with her. We had plans to marry, and make a life in Forks while my father along with my brother Emmett and I started our own practice.

My sister Alice who moved with us and went to school to be a Family Nurse Practitioner had met and married the love of her life Jasper, who was specializing in Pediatrics. My brother Emmett who is a sports nut specialized in Orthopedics, which led to him meeting and falling in love with Jasper's sister Rosalie who is a physical therapist. They make a hell of a team.

My father, along with Alice and Jasper are starting up their own practice. Emmett and Rosalie had no problems getting on at Seattle Grace. My plan had always been to join my father in his practice, but after things ended with her my heart was no longer in it. I couldn't stand the thought of having someone else as my nurse when it was supposed to have been her. So I decided early on to switch my specialty to emergency medicine. I don't even know if she followed through with her plans to go to nursing school. After things ended between us, my family lost all contact with her.

I was so foolish. I loved her so much. She was a year behind me in school, and when I went off to my first year of college I left her behind as a senior at Forks High. She had so much faith in us. She swore that we could make it. She swore we had what it took, that we loved each other enough to make it through the one year apart. I wish I had been as strong as she was.

The pressure of my classes, along with the few friends I had made at school ribbing me for being tied to a high school student back home became too much. And so like the coward I am, I ended things with her in a voice mail. I called her cell phone at a time when I knew she'd be in class. She left me multiple voice mails and text messages for several days after that, but I didn't respond to any of them. My family has yet to forgive me.

Since all three of their kids were going off to college together, my parents decided to temporarily move closer to the school. I convinced my parents to sell the house in Forks, and move to Seattle instead of back to Forks. Seattle is a big city, and several hours away from Forks, so my hope is I won't run into her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Prompt: Healthy**

**Un-bedtad**

**BPOV**

I'm sitting at the nurse's station in the ER a jumble of nerves as I once again glance at the clock. The new ER Attending is due any minute. A Dr. Cullen. I have yet to find out if it is one of the Cullen's that I used to know. One of the Cullen's who abandoned me.

I'm sure I could get the scoop of the new Attending Physician from one of my coworkers but I don't associate much with any of them. It's nothing against any of them, but I just prefer to keep my distance. I refuse to become attached to any one. I prefer to keep everything professional. If I don't get close and form relationships, then I can't get hurt.

It's been nearly 10 years since I heard from any of the Cullen's. After Edward had ended things with me I desperately tried to get in touch with him. He wouldn't return any of my calls, or texts. Nor would Alice, Emmett, of Esme. Having been friends with the family since I was very young, Esme had been the only real mother figure I had. So not only did I lose my boyfriend, I lost my family.

Then to lose my best friend Jake so shortly after they left, was the final straw. When I moved to Seattle to start over, I truly made a new start. That was when I decided to swear off relationships all together. I figure if I don't form attachments, then I can't get hurt. It was hard at first, but over the years I've gotten used to it, and I've grown to value my privacy. Coworkers tried their best when I started at the hospital to befriend me. I was told more than once by some of the doctors that my self inflicted isolation wasn't healthy, but I knew different. The heart ache I'd suffered the due to my previous attachments were what wasn't healthy.

The first few years were tough spending holidays alone, but now they are just another day to me. Christmas, and Thanksgiving had always been a big deal at the Cullen house. I was always there helping decorate, and helping Esme get things ready. More often than not the Black family would join in. Charlie would always come when he could after his shift.

"You okay there Bella? You seem more on edge than usual." asked fellow nurse Shelly as she sat down beside me.

I nodded as I gave her a forced smile, "Yeah sure. Just anxious for the new attending. Hope he's nicer than Dr. Green was."

Shelly chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee, "I hear he's a young one. Good looking too."

The knot that had been forming in my stomach just got tighter. It can't be him I told myself. He'd always planned to go into family practice.

"Maybe he can be the one who finally brings you out of your shell." Shelly mumbled under her breath.

"Don't count on it." I muttered back.

Shelly just grunted in response as she began typing up notes in a patient's chart. I jumped up from my seat as EMT's brought in a car accident patient. I lead them to a room and took care of getting the patient settled in a room, taking vitals and all the information from the squad.

Once I was finished with the patient I headed to the break room to grab a cup of hot water and a tea bag from my locker. My mind was still on the patient that I had just checked in, and I didn't notice someone coming out of the door before it was to late. I ran face first into a very warm, firm chest covered in green scrubs.

I heard a deep chuckle before the the voice I hadn't heard in ten years spoke, sending chills down my spine.

"Woah, careful there sweetheart." he said as he rested his hands on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, steeling my nerves before looking up into the green eyes that had haunted my dreams for years.

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, my apologies." I bit out before side stepping him and bolting into the break room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Prompt: Labor**

**Un-betad**

**Epov**

I was following one of the other ER doctors around as he gave me a tour, and introduced me to some of the staff.

"Oh, and a word of advice Edward, nurses Jessica and Lauren kind of run the gossip ring here in the ER. Jessica is dating Dr Mike Newton, but that wont stop her from hitting on you. Lauren is engaged to Dr Tyler Crowley, he's one of the ortho guys, but she's just as bad as Jessica." Dr Ben Cheney warned me.

I laughed shaking my head as he lead me into the break room. "There's gossip mongers in every hospital."

"You are right about that." he said with a chuckle. "Okay, here's your locker. You might want to bring in a lock if your putting anything of value in there during shift, the break room isn't real secure. We've occasionally had patients wander in here."

"Thanks Ben. I've actually got one here in my bag." I said pulling it out.

"Great, well take a few minutes put your stuff away, and I'll meet you out at the nurse's station. We'll get you set up with your first patient and I'll show ya the ropes."

"Okay sounds good. Thanks."

I quickly check my phone for any messages. I replied to a text from Jasper before putting it back into my pocket. He was excited to have his first baby to check out today in the Labor & Delivery unit.

I pulled my wallet and car keys out of the pocket of my lab coat and put them on the top shelf of my locker. I reached into my back pack and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of me and Bella at my senior prom. She had looked so beautiful in her blue dress. She hated getting all dressed up, and she really hated the dancing but she did it all for me. I had carried the picture with me all through my years of school, and my residency. I pulled out the roll of tape and carefully hung the picture up on the inside of my locker door. I smiled at it sadly.

After hanging up my back pack I shut the locker and put the lock on it. I took a minute to admire all the different pictures on my coworkers lockers. It helped get a sense of some of their personalities seeing pictures of them with their families, and friends. I thought it was a little odd however that one locker in between some colorfully decorated lockers was completely bare except for the lock on it.

Figuring I'd killed enough time I decided to head on out to the nurse's station. However as I stepped out the door I ran into a very small, very feminine, and soft body. I chuckled as I gently grabbed her by the shoulders, and glanced down at the top of a head full of long beautiful brown hair.

"Whoa, careful there sweetheart." I said smiling.

She seemed to tense and take a deep breath before lifting her head, and I felt my breath catch as I was suddenly staring into a very familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes. Only there was something different about them. They weren't the same warm, loving eyes I remembered. They were cold, flat, and narrowed at me.

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, my apologies." she spat before stepping around me and heading into the break room.

"Bella." I breathed as I stood there in shock.

I heard movement behind me, and quickly whipped around to see her grabbing something out of the bare locker that I had noticed before. I stood there and watched her for a moment as she moved over to the counter and began fixing herself a mug of tea. I slowly moved over closer to her, almost afraid she would disappear if I moved to quickly.

"Bella, please." I murmured as I stepped in behind her.

"Please what Dr Cullen? Fix you a cup of tea?" she snapped without turning to look at me. I winced at being called Dr. Cullen again. But what did I expect really?

"Come on Bells, what's with the Dr. Cullen crap?" I asked with a weak chuckle as I tried to break the ice, and lighten the mood.

She seemed to growl under her breath as she squeezed honey into her mug, before turning to glare at me.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Cullen. What should I call you? Would you prefer jackass?"

"Bella, please."

"Please what? What the hell do you want from me?"

I took a deep breath, what the hell, it's worth a shot.

"Well, were going to be working together. I was hoping that maybe we could be friends at least."

She barked out a short sarcastic laugh and turned to brace herself on the counter. She muttered under her breath for a few seconds before picking up her mug and turning to glare at me again.

"Look let's get something straight here and now. We work together, that's it. We are coworkers, and we will never be anything more. I'm a nurse, your a doctor. That's it. I will work with you, and I'll try my damnedest to show you the respect you deserve as a doctor, because you sure as hell don't deserve it as a man."

_Ouch. Okay I deserve that._

"But you can ask anyone here and they will tell you. I don't associate with coworkers. I come in here, I do my job, and that's it. I don't have friends. I haven't in a long time. Now if you'll excuse me doctor, I need to get back to work."

She stepped around me careful not to touch me as she headed towards the door. I took a deep breath and silently followed her out of the break room and to the nurses station. I could feel some of the other nurses and doctors watching us as Bella set her mug down and headed into one of the patient rooms.

Ben laughed as he slapped me on the back, "Well, I see you've already met the Ice Princess of the ER."

_What?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Prompt: Road**

**Un-betad**

**Epov**

_Ben laughed as he slapped me on the back, "Well, I see you've already met the Ice Princess of the ER."_

What the hell? The Ice Princess of the ER? Bella? They have to be mistaken. Bella was one of the sweetest, friendliest people I've ever known.

"You're joking right? You mean Bella?"

"You know Bella?" he asked.

"I used too. We kind of grew up together, then I moved away to go to college. She was one of the sweetest girls I've ever known."

One of the nurses, her name tag read Jessica, snorted from behind the desk, "Well things change. People change."

"I'm sticking with my theory that a guy did it to her. A broken heart turned her into a cold hearted bitch." piped up Lauren.

And the knot in my stomach continues to grow.

"So tell us Dr. Cullen, is she right? Is there a tragic love story to be told?" asked Jessica.

"Why do you say she's the Ice Princess?" I asked instead of answering her.

"Oh well let's see, she never participates in any of the department holiday, or even birthday parties. She never goes on girl's night, she doesn't talk to anyone unless it's necessary, or work related." Jessica was ticking things off on her fingers.

"Seriously? Bella always loved the holidays, and birthday parties as long as it wasn't her's." I laughed.

"Oh, and she doesn't date." Lauren volunteered.

"Told you." Ben laughed. "Gossip mongers." he mouthed.

"Girls, you're being to hard on her." an older nurse named Shelly said as she sat back down at the nurse's station. "Bella's had a hard time. She's always sweet at the holiday's and volunteer's to work them in my place so I can be with my family even when it means she pulls a double."

I smiled at Shelly for taking up for her, but something she said got my attention.

"What do you mean by a hard time?" I asked.

"Well, she's all alone." Shelly shrugged. "She moved to Seattle right after she graduated high school. From what little bit she has told me, she doesn't really have any family, or friends."

That doesn't seem right. She had Charlie and Renee, and her friends at La Push.

"So, were you two close?" Lauren butted in.

"You could say that I guess. At one time." I responded.

"So spill already Dr. C. Who did it? Who broke her heart, and turned her into the Ice Princess?"

"Girls stop." Shelly scolded.

"Well, from what I've heard, she got her heart broken senior year. She hasn't dated since then." a new nurse chimed in as she sat down. Her name tag read Angela.

_She hasn't dated since I broke up with her?_

"Then what with her dad dying and all, and she was left to finish high school, and deal with the mess he left behind on her own, who can blame her for being a little jaded?"

_Wait what? The chief died? _

"I'm sorry, did you just say Charlie died?"

"I take it you guys didn't keep in touch after you moved huh?" asked Ben.

"Unfortunately, no."

Shelly sighed, "She would kill us all for talking about her. Her father passed away the last semester of her senior year. From what I know, there was barely enough money from the life insurance to cover the funeral. Her mother didn't come help her at all. A family friend helped her take care of things as much as they could. She had to sell the house to pay off any outstanding debts."

I heard a snort behind me, and turned to see Bella glaring at all of us.

"Oh, and don't forget how I finished off my senior year of high school living on my own and fending for myself. No friends, no family. I moved out here to Seattle on my own. None of my so called friends or family has bothered to check on me since Charlie died." he chin trembled and her voice shook.

Jessica, Lauren and Angela all leaned forward in their seats dying for more information. I heard Shelly sniffle, and noticed Ben take a step back.

"Wow Dr. Cullen. You haven't cared what become of me since you went off to college. So don't start now." she said before turning to Ben. "Curtain three needs sutures for that head lac. I'll get a suture kit and get set up."

"Wow. Okay." Jessica giggled. "Lauren and I are running down the street to get some lunch, can we bring you back anything?"

I nearly rolled my eyes as she batted her's at me. "No thanks."

"Well, duty calls. Dr. Cullen, how would like to do sutures for a head lac?"

_Oh shit._


	6. Chapter 6

**Word Prompt: Chew**

**Un-betad**

**Bpov**

I went back into curtain three, and it took everything I had in me not to slam the suture kit onto the tray. How dare they?! They had no right to talk about me behind my back!

I knew that Shelly knew some of my past. Shelly was from Forks ironically. It was crazy with how small of a town Forks was, that two of us would end up working here in the ER together. It turned out Shelly had a sister who worked at my old high school, and she had given Shelly all of the dirt she could on me. She knew way more about me than I was comfortable with, and she knew that. Maybe I needed to rethink working her holiday for her this year.

"Is everything all right dear?" Mrs Morris asked from behind me.

Mrs. Morris was one of the sweetest little old ladies. Unfortunately lately she was a regular in our ER. She was getting ready to celebrate her eighty fifth birthday. She was becoming more unstable apparently, and was in every couple of weeks for one injury or another resulting from a fall.

"Of course ma'am." I replied as I opened the suture kit.

"Are you sure dear? My Walter always would chew on his bottom lip when he was nervous, just like you."

I rolled my eyes and huffed as I promptly stopped chewing on my lip. I hadn't even realized I was doing it.

I heard an all to familiar chuckle as the curtain was pulled back enough for him to step in.

"I see some things haven't changed." Edward said as he grinned at me.

I simply narrowed my eyes at him before turning back to Mrs. Morris, "Lucy, I hope you feel better soon. Try to be more careful okay? We are seeing way to much of you here."

She laughed and reached out to grab my hand, "Bella dear you are the sweetest thing. Whatever is troubling you sweetheart, it will be all right."

I smiled at her as I grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you Lucy. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

I turned to go, and saw Ben coming to give Edward a hand. I felt Edward's eyes on me as I made my way back to the nurse's station. I was grateful to see the two vipers Jessica and Lauren gone. However a very remorseful looking Shelly sat at the desk.

"It was him wasn't it?" she asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked grabbing my now lukewarm tea.

"Dr Cullen. He's the one that broke your heart isn't he?"

I sighed as I sat down beside her.

"Yeah." I nearly whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry I said anything to him. To any of them. It wasn't my place."

I had planned to read her the riot act as soon as the opportunity arose. However I was caught off guard by her apology. I appreciated it.

I gave her a weak smile. "It's okay Shelly. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but please don't say anything else. I know you know more, but please keep it to yourself."

"Of course."

We worked in silence for the next few minutes while I made my notes on the computer in a few patient's charts. Once I was finished I headed to the break room to reheat my tea. I was lost in y thoughts and didn't hear someone come in behind me.

"Bella, can I please talk to you for a minute?"

Ugh, not again.

"We have nothing to talk about Dr. Cullen."

"Please. I'm so sorry to hear about Charlie." he sighed as he leaned against the counter beside me.

"Sorry? Or feeling guilty?" I asked.

"Both maybe?"

I huffed as I picked up my mug, "Whatever."

"Please Bella, we really need to talk about things if we are going to be able to work together." he said as I headed for the door.

I groaned as I stopped and turned to look at him.

"We have nothing to discuss Edward. As I said before, I'll show you the respect you deserve as a doctor. I do not discuss my personal life. So you don't have to worry about me telling any of our coworkers, or patients what a cold hearted bastard you are."

I nearly laughed at the look of shock and hurt on his face as I turned and headed out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Prompt: Morsel**

**Un-betad**

**Epov**

Bella and I avoided each other for the rest of the day. I was glad, because my heart and my nerves could not take another confrontation. I couldn't blame Bella though, I deserved it and then some.

I learned quickly Ben had been right about the gossip mongers Jessica and Lauren. More than once through out the rest of the day they had batted their eyes, and gave me what I assumed they considered flirtatious smiles trying to get another morsel of information about Bella from me.

I was glad when my first day came to an end. I had gotten held up right before shift change putting sutures in a six year old's finger, so by the time I was leaving Bella was long gone. I was almost relieved that I wouldn't be running into her on my way out.

I was grateful the day was over before I remembered as I was heading to my car that I was due at my parent's house in an hour for family night. There was no way I would be able to avoid telling them about Bella. My sister Alice could read me like a book. She could probably take one look at me and tell something had happened.

It had taken a long time for my mom and Alice to forgive me for breaking things off with Bella the way I had, and then talking them into not contacting her. It broke my mother's heart the text messages, and voice mails Bella had left for her. But I somehow managed to convince them that it was best to make a clean break. That she would get over it, and move on easier if she didn't have any contact with any of us. Obviously I had been wrong. I was nineteen, still a kid really, not the mature, responsible adult I thought I was.

Lucky for me when I got to my parent's house mom and Alice were busy in the kitchen. My dad was absorbed in the news, and Jasper was on the deck on the phone with his parents so I was able to relax for a few minutes. My mind kept drifting back to Bella though. I couldn't stop thinking of ways to try to get back into her good graces. I had to come up with a plan to work my way back into her life. I had to make things right between us. I didn't like this new cold, closed off Bella. I liked it even less knowing it was my own doing that she was this way.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed it when mom called us for dinner. I hadn't even noticed Emmett and Rosalie come in. When I sat down at the table, I still hadn't spoken to anyone. I wasn't even sure I'd be able to eat my stomach was in such knots.

"Edward sweetheart, how was your first day?" my mother asked as she reached for my plate to put some lasagna on it.

"It was good."

"Just good?" dad asked with a chuckle.

I shrugged as I took a sip of wine.

"Anything exciting happen?" Emmett asked.

I choked on my wine. "No not really, why do you ask?" I croaked.

"Well, no reason. I just hear stories about weird ER cases."

I laughed relieved, "No, not today."

I glanced at Alice to see her looking at me with her head tilted to the side like she was trying to figure something out as she chewed her salad.

"What's going on with you Edward? You're acting weird." she said as she waved her fork at me.

I cleared my throat, "Well uh...I have a coworker that we all know."

"Oh really? Who sweetie?" mom asked.

I took a deep breath, "Bella."

Mom gasped, Emmett dropped his fork in his plate, and Alice...squealed like a teenager.

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sweetheart, how is she?" mom asked.

"Wow, really? What a small world." dad mused.

"Dude really?" Emmett mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"What has she been doing? How is she? Did you get her phone number so I can call her? Maybe we can do lunch, we've got to catch up! Rose, maybe we can do a girl's day, and we can go shopping, and..."

I cut her off, I couldn't let her go on."Al, that's not going to happen."

Alice gave me a confused, hurt look. "But, why?"

I heard a sniffle and glanced at my mom to see her wiping her eyes.

"She hates us Al. She ripped me a new one when I tried to talk to her. She made it know in no uncertain terms that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. She said she doesn't have friends any more."

"But...but.." Alice sniffled and her chin started trembling. Jasper reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I can't say that I'm surprised." my dad said.

"Me neither." Emmett mumbled.

"I don't know what I was expecting when I tried to talk to her. Apparently a lot happened after we broke up."

"You mean after you broke up with her through a voice mail?" Alice nearly growled at me.

"Yeah." I groaned dropping my head to the table.

"Jack ass." Rose said under her breath.

"Sweetheart, what did you mean a lot happened after that?" mom asked. It was obvious by the sound of her voice she was trying not to cry.

I sighed before looking up at her. "I'm not sure exactly what all happened. But apparently at the beginning of the last semester of her senior year, Charlie passed away."

There were several gasps, and cries of "no" as mom and Alice both burst into tears. It took a few minutes to get them all calmed down. Once things settled down a bit, and my mother dried her eyes she leveled what I call the "mom stare" at me. I knew I was in trouble.

"Well Edward. That settles that. You will do whatever it takes to fix things with her, and bring the last missing person of this family back home."

Yeah, I'm in big trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Word prompt: Furious**

**Un-betad**

**Bpov**

I made sure to avoid Edward the rest of the day. I could not believe he had the nerve to ask if we could be friends again! The more I thought about it, the more furious I became. Like I could forgive him so easily! The old Bella, when I was still a teenager and in love with him would have forgiven Edward in a minute. The Cullen family had destroyed that Bella. New Bella however had a good strong wall around her heart, and would not forgive and forget.

Thankfully when shift change came Edward was in with a patient so I was able to get out of the ER without running into him. I quickly made my way out of the hospital to my Kia Sorento, cranked up my Godsmack cd and started the twenty minute drive home. My house was my sanctuary. I had saved up my money as I worked my way through college, and the first couple of years of working at Seattle Grace to be able to afford it. It was just a little small cottage style house, but it was mine. I had splurged when I bought it and had a nice high end privacy fence put up around my back yard

When I got home I dropped my keys and purse on the kitchen table and kicked off my shoes. I glanced around the empty living room and laughed.

"Luca? Luca boy where are you?" I called as I headed down the short hallway. "Come on buddy boy, where ya at?"

I was answered by a deep bass bark coming from my bedroom.

"Luca are you in my bed again?" I asked as I stepped into my room.

There in the center of my bed stood my best friend. My spoiled rotten, 135 pound baby.

"Come on boy, you gotta go potty?" I asked as he jumped down off the bed and stood on his back legs to put his front paws on my shoulders and lick me square in the face causing me to giggle.

Luca is my two year old Akita. I had always wanted a dog when I was younger, but Charlie's allergies wouldn't allow it. Edward also had never been to fond of dogs, so as soon as I could I had gotten one. I had thought of getting something smaller, but after visiting the ASPCA and Pet Smart I decided I didn't want a little ankle biter. It was one day in Pet Smart when I was leaving disappointed again at not finding the perfect dog that I ran into a lady as I was leaving coming in with her Akita. It was love at first sight. I stopped and talked to her, and she informed me that the friend she had gotten hers through had puppies.

Luca is a sweetheart, he thinks he's a lap dog, and he loves to cuddle. But he also makes a good guard dog, and is very protective over me. It was nice knowing that I had someone who loved me unconditionally, and would the there for me.

After putting Luca out in the back yard I went to take a quick shower. I thought back over the day as I showered and allowed myself to think about the Cullens. I wondered if they were all here. Now that Edward is working in the ER there is a good chance I'll run into the rest of them. How will I handle that? I don't know if I can. Running into Edward was bad enough.

When I finished my shower I changed into my pajamas, and grabbed some left over Chinese food out of the fridge to reheat. I let Luca back into the house and we cuddled up together on the couch to watch the newest episode of The Vampire Diaries. I finished off my lowmein and snuggled up to Luca.

"What am I going to do boy?" I asked as I laid my head on him. He gave a little whine as he licked my forehead. "We gotta come up with a game plan."

After I was all caught up on Damon, I headed to bed. I tossed and turned for a while before finally falling asleep. For the first time in years I dreamed of being with Edward again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Word Prompt: Frame**

**Un-betad**

**Epov**

"Mom, I don't think it's going to be that easy. She's not angry at just me. She's still upset with all of us."

Mom took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as tears welled up in her eyes. Alice was sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I knew it was a mistake to just cut off contact with her that way. Why I ever let you convince me it was for the best I'll never know."

"I thought it would be. I thought if she wasn't talking to any of us, that she'd be able to move on." I said with a shrug.

"Idiot." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"I'll agree with you Rose, I was an idiot." I said with a sigh as I took another drink of my wine.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes as we all picked at our food.

My mom cleared her throat before speaking up again , "So besides being angry with all of us, how is she otherwise?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked.

She clasped her hands together on top of the table and nodded. Dad reached over to cover her hands with one of his.

"Well, apparently she has been on her own since Charlie died. One of the other nurses told me that after he died Billy Black helped her with the arrangements and everything. She had to sell the house to pay off Charlie's debts. Since she was already eighteen, she was allowed to stay on her own. She moved to Seattle and put herself through school. Shelly the nurse says that Bella keeps to herself. She quit celebrating holidays, never participates in any of the holiday get togethers at work, or girls nights out. She doesn't date, and doesn't socialize. She's pretty much closed herself off."

"Dear God Carlisle, what did we do?" mom sobbed out as she turned to lay her head against him.

Alice was crying quietly in Jasper's embrace. Jasper looked beside himself. I even noticed Rosalie wiping her eyes, even though she didn't personally know Bella she'd heard a lot about her over the years. I chanced a glance at Emmett who's jaw was clenched.

"I think you will all remember that I never agreed with the idea of no contact with Bella. But against my better judgment, I agreed to abide by your wishes." he said with a pointed glare at me. "We have to fix this. Like mom said, Bella is the missing piece of this family. Hell, we still have a picture of her in a frame in the family room."

"I agree son." dad spoke up. "We are all to blame for this, not just Edward. We will all have to work together to fix it."

"It wont be easy." I said.

Dad sighed as he looked over at me, "No son, I imagine it wont. But Bella is worth the effort."

"Yes she is." Alice sniffed sitting up straight.

"Well, Thanksgiving is coming up in just a few short weeks. Maybe we can convince her to join us." mom said.

"It's worth a shot." Jasper spoke up.

I downed the rest of my glass of wine, and reached for the bottle to refill it. All eyes were on me as I did. I took a sip, and set the glass back down on the table.

"I'll do my best to have her here for Thanksgiving."


	10. Chapter 10

**Word Prompt: Paradise**

**Un-betad**

**Bpov**

It was almost lunch time and so far I had been able to avoid Edward. I'd caught him looking at me a few times, looking like he wanted to say something. I was not ready to talk to him, but I knew we needed to clear the air between us. I'd worked to hard to get where I was to let the bad blood between us ruin what I had.

I had just finished helping the girls from radiology settle a patient back into their room when Edward stepping in. He followed me out the door into the hallway before he spoke.

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd be willing to join me in the cafeteria for lunch so we could talk." he asked in a rush.

I took a deep breath before I turned to face him, "Yeah okay. Sure. I think we need to clear the air between us so we can work together."

The look of surprise on his face was almost comical.

"Okay, great thanks. Meet me in a half hour?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug before heading to get my patient a cup of ice.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Edward. I was scanning through some options I'd had a travel agent email me on my phone. I was considering taking a vacation after the new year, and had decided if I did I wanted to spend it in a tropical paradise. I was definitely ready for a break from the cold rain of Washington State.

"Going on a trip?" Edward asked from behind me, causing me to jump in my seat.

"Sorry, didn't meant to startle you." he said with a chuckle as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"It's okay." I replied as I poured dressing over my salad.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly as he pulled a sandwich out of his lunch bag, "So uh Bella, how have you been?"

I snorted and shook my head as I stabbed a piece of lettuce, "You don't get to ask how I've been Edward. I'm not discussing my past with you."

He took a deep breath and blew it out, "Look I'm sorry okay? I'll admit it, I fucked up. Breaking things off with you the way I did was probably the biggest mistake of my life. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. All I can do is say I was young and stupid, and I'm sorry."

I took a bite of my salad and thought over what he said as I chewed. Edward ran his hand through his hair, a nervous trait that I remembered he had even back when I knew him.

"Okay look Edward. I will stop throwing up what happened in your face. I can even be civil to you here at work, but that's as far as it goes. I have no interest in being friends with you or your family again. There's to much hurt still to even consider having any type of relationship with any of you."

He winced as he swallowed a bite of his sandwich, "Uh yeah about my family." he paused to take a sip of his water.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom sorta insisted that I invite you to Thanksgiving dinner." he mumbled as he opened his chips.

I stared at him in shock for a few seconds before I busted out laughing.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

He gave me a tight smile as he shook his head, "Afraid not."

"Yeah, right. Thanksgiving dinner with the Cullen family. That is so not happening."

"Why not? It would give you a chance to make amends with the rest of the family."

"Edward, I'm not interested in making amends with the family. You and your family wrote me off ten years ago. You all turned your backs on me, and broke off contact with me without so much as a second thought! Besides, I don't do holidays any more."

"Bella, you can't keep ignoring the holidays and spending all of your time alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Luca."

There. Let him stew on that.

His eyes narrowed a bit as he chewed on his chip. "Who's Luca?"

"He's my best friend, and he's all I need." I said as I stood up, "I'll see you back downstairs."

I stuffed my empty bowl back into my bag and headed out of the cafeteria. I can not believe they actually thought I would want to join them for Thanksgiving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Word Prompt: Dusty**

**Un-betad**

**Epov**

I had known it wouldn't be easy to talk to Bella, but I honestly didn't expect it to go as badly as it did. I was determined to make things better between us however, no matter what it took. Bella was worth the effort. I hadn't had the heart to say to mom that I really didn't expect her to agree to Thanksgiving dinner with us. And who the hell was Luca? Nobody that I had talked to in the ER had mentioned anything about a Luca.

Needless to say when I called her that evening after I had gotten home, she was quite upset that Bella had said no, but she was not to be deterred. She was determined that things would get better. After talking to mom, I went into my room and pulled a box out of the closet I haven't opened in a long time. It was a little dusty so I grabbed a rag and wiped it off. I carried it back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer as I sat down at the table. I took a swig of my beer, and opened the box. Inside of it was all of my memories of mine and Bella's relationship. Old concert ticket stubs, movie ticket stubs, notes, and even the garter she wore under her dress to my senior prom. If I could go back in time and do it all over again, I'd do it differently. I would not have ended things with Bella, and maybe we'd be married now.

**Bpov**

The next day at work things were a little crazy. I didn't go out of my way to avoid Edward, but I didn't seek him out either. I was at the desk finishing up notes on a patient when they brought a woman who'd had a motorcycle accident. She'd been lucky that she was going slow, things could have been much worse since she hadn't been wearing a helmet. She was lucky to get away with just a fractured ankle. Once x ray was finished with her, and Edward checked the x rays he called me over to him.

"Bella, could you please call for a ortho consult? She has a tri malleolar fracture."

"Sure Dr Cullen, no problem." I replied as I picked up the phone.

"So we're back to Dr Cullen now?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

I rolled my eyes as I hung the phone back up, "I'm being professional, I don't call any of the doctors by their first name."

He smiled as he nodded his head, "Okay, just making sure we haven't taken a step back."

I shook my head as he headed back over to the patient, "I didn't know we'd taken a step forward." I mumbled.

I was in checking on the patient when I heard two familiar voices outside the curtain. They were discussing the patient before I heard the newer voice say my name.

"So where is nurse Bella? You know I'm not leaving the ER until I see her."

"Em, come on leave her alone. Please?" Edward said.

"Uh uh, no doin'. I did that last time you asked me to and I've regretted it ever since. I want my baby sis back in my life."

_Oh dear lord, I can't handle this today. _

"Em, please. I doubt she'll want to see you."

"Maybe not, but it can't hurt just to say hi."

"This is ridiculous." I muttered under my breath as I pushed back the curtain. Edward's eyes got wide when he noticed me, and Emmett just grinned.

"Bella B! How you doing little sis?" he asked as he grabbed me up in hug.

I froze in his arms. I don't know why I was surprised, I shouldn't have been. That's just Emmett. He's a big ole teddy bear, with a heart the size of Texas. But this big ole teddy bear hurt me too.

"Em, put her down." Edward growled behind him.

Emmett laughed as he put me back down on my feet, I glanced over his shoulder to see the people standing around at the desk watching with wide eyes, just waiting on me to rip Emmett a new one. Oh how I wanted to.

"How are ya Bellsy?" Emmett asked with a wide grin.

"Peachy." I replied through gritted teeth.

"It's good to see you, I'll have to get my Rosie down here to introduce you."

Edward groaned quietly and shook his head.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Come on Bella, look. I know things went all shitty when dumb ass here ended things with you and I'm sorry. It was a bad decision on his part, and even worse on mine for going along with it. I never agreed with him, but he's my baby bro, and I tried to respect his wishes. But I've regretted it ever since."

I took a deep breath, "I get it Emmett, I do. You're sorry, Edward is sorry. I'm sure Alice, Carlisle, and Esme are all sorry. But that doesn't mean shit to me. You weren't sorry enough to contact me in the last ten years, so I don't want to hear you I'm sorry's now."

The look on his face was almost enough to stop me, but I shoved my way past a remorseful looking Emmett, and made my way to the break room. I sat in the quiet room and stewed for a few minutes. Could I rekindle a friendship with Emmett? I would like to, I missed him. But I don't know.

I fixed my cup of hot tea, and grabbed a biscotti before heading back out to the desk. Emmett was standing at the desk on the phone arranging surgery for the ankle fracture. When he saw me come up to the desk he winked at me. I sat my cup down and opened my biscotti dipping it in the tea before taking a bite. He hung up the phone and bumped up against me.

"It was good to see you again Bells, I've missed you. See ya around?" he said with a smile.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him, "See ya around Em." I said giving him a small smile.

He smiled like he'd won the lottery before heading to the elevators.

I said I'd see him around, but I'm not making any promises.


	12. Chapter 12

**Word Prompts**: Melt

Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I woke up New Years Eve with what I thought was a stomach bug, but turned out to be gastritis. Trying to get back on track.

**BPOV**

Thankfully the rest of the day passed without incidence. I steered clear of Edward as much as possible, and when ortho was called in for another consult I was at lunch.

The rest of the work week was much of the same. I steered clear of the Cullens as much as possible. Emmett was in the ER a couple more times during the week, but thankfully I was usually tied up with another patient.

It wasn't as easy to avoid Edward though. I did end up having to work with him a couple of times, but thankfully he remained professional. It was hard to see him around the department, smiling that smile that I had always said dazzled me, and hearing his voice that used to whisper things in my ear that made me melt. It pissed me off to no end to see him so happy and care free. It didn't seem like it was awkward at all for him to have to be working with me.

It was finally Friday afternoon, and I was so looking forward to the weekend. I don't get very many Saturdays off, so I was looking forward to the end of the day. It had been kind of a slow day, with the exception of a few patients with flu like symptoms, and a couple of patients needing stitches it had been quiet. I was just finishing up notes on a patient when a doctor I didn't recognize walked up to the desk.

"I'm Dr. Whitlock, I'm looking for curtain three." he said.

"Sure Dr. Whitlock, right over there." I replied pointing in that direction.

"Jasper!" I heard Edward's voice call, "Hey what brings you here."

"Checking on a patient of your dad's." he replied with a smile as Edward walked up and clapped him on the back.

"Bella, this is Alice's husband, Jasper Whitlock." Edward said with a big smile.

Jasper's eyebrows raised in surprise as he smiled, "So this is the famous Bella huh?"

It took everything in me to keep from rolling my eyes, "The one and only."

"So Bella, I hear you may be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner." Jasper said leaning on the counter to the nurses station.

I noticed Edward tense up, but he attempted to give me what I think was meant to be an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry Jasper, you heard wrong. I'll be covering Shelly's shift." I answered as I got up and stalked off to the break room. I glanced at the clock noticing I only had about another hour in my shift. I was so glad the day was almost over, I had been so stressed out. I needed a break, I needed to released some tension, and I knew just what I needed.

Sitting down at the table, I pulled out my cell and sent a text.

"_Are you free tonight? I'm off in a hr. -Bella"_

It took just a few minutes before I got a reply.

"_I'm off at 6. Ur place or mine? -Alec"_

"_Mine. -Bella"_

"_C U then. -Alec"_


	13. Chapter 13

****Sooo...Obviously I have a problem with sticking to schedules. My apologies. I never intended to go this long without updating.

**BPOV**

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything but what brought this on?" Alec asked.

I sighed as I kissed his bare chest, and snuggled tighter against him trying to avoid answering his question.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around me, "Oh no you don't. I know we avoid personal stuff, but you haven't sought me out in a while."

He was right, we avoid getting personal, because I don't want to get close to anyone. I don't want a relationship. However, I am a woman, and I have needs. I may not do relationships, but you don't have to have a relationship to have sex.

Edward didn't leave me a virgin when he went off to college. However, I've learned in the last ten years there is a big difference in the clumsy fumbling of a horny teenage boy, and being with a man who knew what he was doing.

I met Alex while he was in his residency, and I was doing my clinical rotation. Listening to his rants one night in the break room at the hospital, I laughed for the first time in a long time at one of his jokes. Before I knew it, we were sitting in the cafeteria drinking coffee together and filling each other in on our sob stories. My break up with Edward, and his with his ex-fiance Heidi.

After he finished his residency, we had stayed in touch. We were fuck buddies for lack of a better word. We had the occasional hook ups, without the complication of a relationship, or getting involved in each others personal lives.

"We have a new attending in the ER." I mumbled causing him to chuckle.

"Okaaaayyyy...what's so stressful about that?"

I let out a big sigh, "It's Edward."

"Edward, as in your ex Edward?"

"Yep." I replied tracing patterns on his chest with my index finger.

"Wow...okay...I guess I can understand how that would stress you out."

I laughed as I rolled over onto my back, "Ya think?"

"How's he handling it?" he asked rolling onto his side, resting his head on his arm.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "He keeps trying to apologize and invited me to Thanksgiving at his parent's house."

Alec barked out a laugh causing me to laugh in response, "Seriously?"

"Unfortunately."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What? You seriously can't think I'd actually go!"

He laughed, "No not at all."

"I don't know Alec. I'm trying to be civil."

He nodded, "Civil is good."

"I don't know if I can do more, or want to do more than that."

"Understandable."

I rolled onto my side to fully face him, "Have you forgiven Heidi?"

He pursed his lips and blew out a breath through his nose, "Yes."

"Do you think I should forgive him? And his family?"

"You are the only one who can answer that babe." he said as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I might be able to forgive them, but I don't think I could ever trust them again."

"Trust is something that has to be earned, and I agree it would be hard for them to rebuild that after what they did to you."

I nodded, "I don't know Alec. I don't know if I can do either."


	14. Chapter 14

I want to apologize for my delay in updating. In February a close friend of mine become very ill. Unfortunately she passed away. I'm trying to get back into writing. I know some of you may not understand, or think it's a valid excuse. Sending me nasty little comments however does not make me want to write, quite frankly it just pisses me off & makes me want to stop. I am working on an update & will get it up as quick as I can.


End file.
